Volte sempre
by Filha de Kratos
Summary: Ulquiorra sempre pensou que as mulheres fossem fúteis, fáceis de manipular e sem personalidade. Em um dia, depois de algumas horas de uma festa, Ulquiorra se vê obrigado a entrar na primeira padaria que vê para tomar um café e se livrar da maldita dor de cabeça. Não esperaria conhecer uma mulher totalmente diferente de todas com quem já se envolveu.


**Notas da autora:** Olá, essa é a minha primeira one-shot. Resolvi escrever uma de UlquiHime porque eu amo esse casal.

**Disclaimer: ** Bleach e seus personagens pertencem à Tite Kubo, mas a história é de minha autoria, sem fins lucrativos, apenas por hobby.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Volte sempre

* * *

Orihime nunca imaginaria isso para a sua vida. Sempre gostara de Kurosaki Ichigo, mas agora ele esta feliz com a sua namorada Rukia. Certamente eles faziam um belo casal e estava mais do que na cara o que ambos sentiam um pelo outro. Mas a verdade é que doia. Doia muito. Ver o homem que ela sempre admirou e sonhou um dia poder casar-se com ele, nos braços de quem ela mais admirava também. Rukia era muito inteligente, bonita, gentil, e sabia colocar o Kurosaki nos eixos. Sempre que ele estava abalado com alguma coisa Rukia já estava lá para conforta-lo. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Aceitar e continuar com a sua vida? Sim, era isso que ela podia fazer.

Agora Inoue estava para inaugurar a sua padaria. Ela sempre sonhou que um dia seria professora e que ao mesmo tempo teria uma padaria. O seu sonho estava se realizando, a não ser por faltar o Ichigo dos seus sonhos. Agora teria que encontrar outra pessoa. Ichigo já estava com quem amava, e certamente estava feliz, e só de pensar que Ichigo estava feliz, Orihime já tinha pensamentos positivos e a cabeça erguida. Não ficaria para trás, também encontraria a sua felicidade.

A frente da padaria tinha vários desenhos de pães, bolos, cafés, tortinhas. Vários alimentos dos quais ela com muito esforço e trabalho aprendeu a fazer corretamente. Ela sempre era repreendida nas aulas por misturar outros ingredientes, como feijão e geleia de morango, a uma torta que era para ser normal. Mas o que se podia fazer? Era o seu modo de cozinhar. Foi muito duro ter que mudar de uma hora para outra.

Agora estava atrás do balcão esperando os primeiros clientes chegarem. Estava realmente muito ansiosa.

–-

Como a vida é injusta. Simplesmente as garotas são tolas e fúteis. Isso no pensamento de Ulquiorra. Como queria entender o porque de nunca ter se apaixonado por uma mulher. Talvez fosse gay. Não, isso seria digno de risadas, ele que sempre ficou com várias dessas mulheres fúteis, do nada virar gay, era um absurdo sem tamanho. Nunca pensaria dessa forma novamente. Mas, sempre que ia a encontros era a mesma coisa, as garotas sempre iguais, só querendo uma oportunidade para arrasta-lo para um quarto de algum hotel barato. Depois de sair de um desses ridículos e insignificantes encontros se viu com fome e dor de cabeça no meio do caminho. Estava sem carro, o seu _ilustríssimo amigo_, Grimmjow, pegou o carro dele quando ele estava quase desmaiando com a droga que ele colocou em sua bebida. Estava estourando de dor de cabeça e queria era uma xícara de café e um bom banho frio. Pelo menos estava em ordem com as roupas. Nada de aparência de mendigo ou algo pior. Ontem até que Grimmjow foi muito gentil, já tinha feito coisa pior. Como mandar trocarem as roupas dele e pintarem a cara dele com maquiagem feminina quando o mesmo drogou ele em outra festa.

Andando pela rua, recebendo vários olhares maliciosos das garotas que passavam por ele, avistou uma padaria bem chamativa, não queria ter que entrar em um lugar como aquele, mas, medidas desesperadas pedem atitudes desesperadas, e essa dor de cabeça estava desesperadora. Empurrou a porta, ouvindo o costumeiro barulho dos sinos quando se abre uma porta no Japão. Aquele barulho definitivamente não foi música para os seus ouvidos. Foi até o balcão sem olhar em volta, e esperou alguém atende-lo.

– Seja bem vindo, o que deseja? - A voz extremamente doce invadiu seus ouvidos o fazendo olhar para cima.

A garçonete, assim ele deduziu, tinha uma beleza estonteante, o sorriso gentilmente desenhado em seus lábios finos e levemente rosados era puro e verdadeiro. Os olhos em um cinza metálico penetrantes, o rosto levemente arredondado a fazia ter um ar mais inocente. Os longos cabelos alaranjados chamavam a atenção de quem quer que olhasse para a padaria. Ulquiorra pensou que ela seria como as outras, fútil e de fácil manipulação, sem querer nenhum tipo de compromisso.

– Café. Do mais forte. - Disse depois da breve análise em Orihime.

– Do mais forte? O senhor está com dor de cabeça? - Perguntou com uma expressão serena no rosto. - Se for, eu tenho alguns comprimidos, poderiam ajudar muito mais do que uma xícara de café forte. - Orihime abriu uma gaveta que tinha no seu lado do balcão e tirou de lá um paracetamol.

Pegou um copo e uma garrafa de 500ml de água e encheu o copo com a água. Entregou o comprimido a Ulquiorra e o copo. Este engoliu o remédio e tomou a água sem protestos.

– Obrigado... como se chama? - Ulquiorra perguntou de súbito, fazendo Orihime ficar surpresa.

– Inoue Orihime, eu abri essa padaria hoje, você é o meu primeiro cliente, fiquei muito feliz. Achei que ninguém viria hoje. - O sorrio meigo nunca saia de seus lábios.

– Ulquiorra Schiffer. - Ulquiorra estendeu a mão para ela e ela o cumprimentou.

A pele dela era macia e quente. O aperto de mão era gentil e caloroso. Uma nova onda de sensações o invadiu. Pensou, por um instante, que ela talvez pudesse ser diferente das outras. Ela tinha algo diferente.

Outros clientes iam chegando e se aproximando, Orihime percebeu que ainda estava segurando a mão de Ulquiorra que o olhava tão intensamente. Ela corou bruscamente retirando a mão com rapidez.

– T-t-t-tenho que a-atender os outros cliente, já já trago o seu c-café. - Sorriu nervosamente e visivelmente constrangida.

Orihime se afastou de Ulquiorra e foi atender os outros clientes. Ficou embaraçada só por ele a olhar daquela maneira. Mas, ele é realmente um homem lindo e misterioso. Os olhos verdes eram chamativos e exóticos, um verde muito vivo. O cabelo era um pouco longo, ia até um pouco abaixo da metade de seu pescoço, a pele dele era branca, um pouco pálido diga-se de passagem, mas não deixava de ser atraente, de maneira alguma, isso o deixava com um ar de mistério, juntamente com a voz fria que ele possuia.

Era extremamente diferente de Ichigo, na verdade quase todos os homens com quem já falou e manteve contato eram diferentes de Ichigo. Apesar de não ser muito experiente nessas coisas de relacionamento entre sexos opostos ela se dá muito bem com as pessoas, mas ele parecia particularmente diferente.

Depois de alguns clientes atendidos e minutos passados, Ulquiorra decidiu que já estava na hora de ir, Orihime já havia lhe entregado o café e a dor de cabeça não estava doendo tanto quanto antes.

– Mulher, eu estou indo, aqui está o dinheiro da conta... - Entregou-lhe o dinheiro necessário para pagar o café, e deixou uma costumeira gorjeta.

– Ah, s-sim, volte sempre, Ulquiorra-Kun - Com um sorriso gentil em seus lábios e suas bochechas coradas Orihime se despediu de seu cliente.

Ulquiorra a olhou por mais alguns segundos, tentando imaginar, o porque dela ser tão gentil com ele, que acabara de conhecer. Acabou que por fim saiu da padaria ainda com a ruiva, sempre meiga e muito envergonhada, em seus pensamentos. Ela era, de fato, agora ele tinha a certeza plena disso, a garota mais diferente que já vira e falara antes. É uma mulher única. Das que faltavam nesse mundo sem nenhum pingo de senso. Nesse mundo cheio de injustiças, corruptos, enganadores, assassinos. O mundo precisava de mais gente gentil como aquela mulher.

"Volte sempre, Ulquiorra-Kun."

As palavras gentis, o sorriso delicado desenhado em seus lábios, as bochechas em um tom avermelhado que chegava até a ser um pouco divertido, a voz delicada pronunciando seu nome, o fizeram querer voltar sempre àquela padaria. Talvez tivesse a chance de se apaixonar por ela. Se ele pudesse escolher seria ela. Uma mulher que era única.

É, talvez fizesse isso, não teria nada a perder mesmo, a não ser alguns trocados pelos cafés que tomaria todos os dias na padaria dela. Não podia ir pra lá só para vê-la. Seria muito rude de sua parte e estaria tomando o lugar de outro cliente que iria lá para comprar de verdade e não tentar se apaixonar pela atendente gentil e delicada.

É, tentaria voltar sempre, assim como ela pediu.

* * *

.

.

É isso ai, ficou com um gostinho de quero mais, uahsuhas. Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijo no coração, chute no pescoço e um abraço na canela.

.

.

Filha de Kratos.


End file.
